Dreamlover
by crazyfan17
Summary: When the 9th gave Serena Law the job of babysitting Reborn, a "normal" baby, while he's away on business seemed like a great idea to her. So why is she waking up to a sexy grown man in her bed!
1. Chapter 1

**Well idk to say for this lol. This just came to me because I love Reborn! 3 Anyway I hope he's not to oc since it's my first time writing him. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Reborn!**

Serena Law felt her heart pounding soundly in her chest as she walked towards her boss's office. It's been quite a while since she's been in the Nono's office, the first time when she was a child. Her father, who worked for the 9th Vongola boss, had a report to fill out and no one could watch her (more like her father didn't trust anyone with her precious daughter) so he took her with him. When she first met Timoteo, she was surprised. He looked like a kind old man who was supposed to be at home enjoying retirement.

She instantly liked him. The second time was when her father died in the line of duty to protect the 9th. She was only 19 years old. Her father left her a home near the Vongola base and enough money to live a life time but she didn't touch it. It was too painful reminder. So instead she demanded that Timoteo give her a job. There was surprise in the man's face in the old man's face but also admiration. So he gave her a maid job, something harmless and full filling.

Now this was going to be the third. She came to a stop at the office door. There was a golden plate reading _Nono, Boss of Vongola. _Taking a deep breath, she tried to prepare herself. She was nervous. The only time the servants get called in was when a party was being hosted and the boss wanted to make sure everything was going fine or someone was getting fired. And she knew there was no party going on so could you blame her for being nervous? She knocked twice on the door.

"Come in."

She entered the office and closed the door firmly behind her before walking towards the desk where Timoteo was seated behind.

And was that a baby in a suit sitting on the desk?!

The 9th Vongola looked up from his paper work to smile gently at her. "Hello Serena. I'm glad you could come when I know you're busy." He said.

She smiled back at him. "Of course 9th. I'm always at your service." She said looking at the baby on the desk. She's a sucker for kids. Since the day her father died was the day she became really lonely. She was a only child, so she wanted a family, a very big family.

The baby stared back at her with those uncanny black eyes.

"Speaking of your service Serena…"Timoteo began.

She tensed. _'Here it comes.' _

"I wanted to ask a favor."

She blinked owlish at him. "A favor." She repeated slowly at him.

He nodded. "Yes. I want you to babysit Reborn." He said indicating the baby that was on the desk.

Her dark blue eyes almost popped out of her head as she stared first at the 9th than at Reborn. "Babysit?" she repeated before wincing. She sounded like a broken record.

Timoteo eyes reflected amusement as he nodded again. "Yes. To my knowledge you seem to be good with children. Not only that you're the only one I trust to look after him while I'm away on business."

She pursed her full lips. "If you don't mind me asking 9th, what's so special about him?" she asked looking at Reborn. There was something… different about that baby. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there. Not that she minded. All children to her were adorable no matter how… weird they are.

Timoteo placed a hand on Reborn's fedora covered head. "He's a friend of the family." He answered simply.

Well that didn't really answer her question, but it was fine. If her boss trusted her enough to do this job then she'll do it. "Okay I'll do it." She said smiling widely at Reborn.

The 9th smiled. "Good. I'll be gone for three days, so you have 4 days off from work. You will also be compensated for this."

She nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"Well then he's all yours." Timoteo said picking up Reborn and handing him to her.

She accepted the baby with a big smile. "Nice to meet you Reborn. My name is Serena Law. We're going to have so much fun together." She said cooing at him. She could've sworn he smirked back at her albeit a little more devilish.

**XREBORN!X**

It was a couple of more hours before Serena could bring Reborn to her home. She had to tie up some loose ends with her cleaning post and then she saw off Timoteo before he went on his private jet. Now it was close to night time when she was unlocking her front door, Reborn in one hand, the key in the other. "Welcome to my home!" she said excitedly as they entered into 4 bedroom home. It was very modest with warm colors painted on the walls, dark red and a soft forest green.

She gave him the grand tour, chattering all kinds of things at once in his ears. He was highly amuse and slightly intrigued by her. She truly thought he was regular baby. It was refreshing. He could let down his guard and relax. He was glad that he took this job. When the 9th first suggested this job, he was skeptical. Keep a lonely maid company for a while was not his idea of fun.

But now that he was here, he was slowly changing his mind. Besides there was something peculiar about this house. All the mirrors in the house were covered. Even the bathroom mirror was covered. Reborn found that very odd. Every person, especially women had a mirror to look at themselves. It was a mystery the he wanted answered, but he filed it away for later use.

"I haven't ate since noon; I'm starving." Serena whined as she entered the kitchen. "Are you hungry Reborn?" she asked looking down at him in her arms.

He gave a slight nod.

She smiled. "Alright." But then her smile was replace with a thoughtful frown. "Although the 9th didn't exactly tell me your age. You look like a 1 year old to me."

He had to bite down a smirk. She had no idea.

She shrugged. "Oh well." She placed him in one of the chairs that was a part of her small dining room table.

He watched her as she cooked. She was very active person; she talked to him about everything she was doing and explained each item she held in her hand. She even put on some American pop and started singing and dancing along.

He was charmed.

What made it even more adorable was the fact that she didn't change out of her maid uniform. It was the standard white and black uniform, nothing really indecent or sexy about. So why was he getting turned on by it?

It was a while later before she was done; the food smells were teasing his nose.

"Here you go Reborn." She said placing a plate of white rice, fried plantations, baby sweet peas and stewed chicken.

But it was all in small portions.

He almost sighed. That was not going to fill him up. Oh well, he'll just have to show that even though he had a baby's body, he had a man's stomach.

She sat across from him with a small smile. "Before we start. I want to say grace." She reached for his hands, bowed her head and thanked the Lord for the food. After that they dung in. It was delicious.

He was done with his plate in the matter of seconds.

She widened her eyes. "Oh my. You must've been really hungry." She said, not even half way done with her plate.

He pushed his plate towards her with a puppy dog expression on his face.

"Oh you want more?"

At his nod, she got up and fixed him more food than last time. She placed the food in front of him. "Here you go." She sat back down and resume her meal.

This time he was a little slow with finishing his food, but he still beat her.

"My, my. What a growing boy." She said, picking up the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. "I'll wash them later." She said picking and cuddling him to her breasts.

He liked that. She didn't have big boobs like some women he knew, but they were just right for him. Plus they were soft.

"Let's go take a bath." She said walking out the kitchen and into the bedroom. She sat him down before gathering the necessary stuff. She motion him to follow her into the bathroom that was located right across the hall from her bedroom. She set the towels on the counter. "Now let's get you out of this suit." She said bending down to take off his fedora. His spiky hair appeared with two curled pieces by his ears. "Aww you have such cute hair." She said hand in his spiky locks.

He peened under her touch.

She took off the rest of his clothes before running the water for a bath. While the tub was filling up, she started taking off her uniform and unknowingly giving him a strip tease.

The hitman was captivated.

She wasn't overly skinny, she had curves like a real woman supposed to have. She tied up her curly black hair so it wouldn't get in the way of washing. Her honey brown skin fitted against her dark blue eyes as she looked down at herself, cupping her breasts to check if there was any lumps. She did all this without looking in the mirror.

It was like she was reading his thoughts as she suddenly dropped her hands and looked down at him with a sheepish smile. "Haha… I forgot you were here for a moment." She turned off the water before getting in. She then picked him up and placed him between her legs. "Let's wash your hair." She said picking up the shampoo bottle.

She squirted some in her hand before lathering it into his hair.

It felt great to him. Her small delicate hands were messaging his scalp, getting rid of the sweat and dirt in there.

"You know Reborn… you're probably wondering why all the mirrors are covered. Or not… haha…" she trailed off a thoughtful frown on her face. "Well I'll tell you anyway since you're so cute." She said after a while with a smile.

He arched an eyebrow. He heard that one before.

"The reason why I got them covered is because I can see into the future when I looked into one. Or more like I can see people's death." She said lightly.

He eyes widened in surprise for a second before they narrowed. _'Very interesting.' _

"I mean I can see other things, but mostly I see death. It's a very nerve-racking experience. Ever since I turned 11 I had this power. It's from my mom's side of the family. Our ancestors were from the ancient powerful Noba tribe in Africa that existence 6,000 years ago. They say that the Lord blessed them with the power to prevent disasters from happening. But to prevent to much power in human hands, it skips every third generation. My grandmother had it before she died. At least that's what my father told me." She shrugged as she grabbed a soap bar and a rag and started lathering it.

She then started washing him from head to toe. "I don't remember my mother much. She disappeared when I was 4 because she couldn't handle my father working for the mafia and she didn't fit in because of the language and her race. At least that's what people whisper about but I know it's not true." She murmured darkly.

He remembered her mother, a beautiful black woman who was very much in love with her Italian husband, No one thought she would leave him, but that's just what she did.

Without warning, she forced him under water, washing away all the suds from his body. "All done! Now you're clean!" she said cheerfully, forcing him back up.

He coughed, spitting out some water. She was lucky that he liked her or she would've been Swiss cheese.

She picked him up and placed him outside the tub. "Dry off while I wash myself." She lathered up her rag again before giving herself an equal washing. After that she rinsed herself off and got out. He was already wrapped in a towel she set out for him.

He waited paitetionly as she did the same.

"Let's get ready for bed." She said picking him up and placing him between her breasts again.

He couldn't help but cope a feel.

She jumped a little. "Oh my! You must think I have milk in these old things." She said chuckling.

He smirked. That was far from the truth.

"Alright let's get you dressed." She said setting him down before going towards his bag that the 9th gave her. She pulled out his pajamas which she thought was just so cute, and dressed him.

Reborn haven't felt this taken care of since Luce. It was a heart-warming experience. After she was done, she took off her towel and dressed in a long purple shirt that reached knee level and green silk panties.

It was one of the most unappealing things a person could wear, so why was it so darn sexy on her?

She felt a heated gaze on her, she turned back and stared down at Reborn. Serena didn't know why. But she blushed. That was a stupid and disturbing reaction. He was a baby! Then again no one ever seen her naked before. "Let's get to bed." She said lightly, picking him up and placing him on the left side of the bed.

She then got in herself, getting comfortable. "Oh Reborn… I'm glad you're here. You chase away the loneliness." She murmured, looking deep into his eyes. "There's something about you that makes me feel safe. Like I can talk to you about anything."

He raised an eyebrow inwardly. Safe? That was a first. Most people he met feel far from safe with him.

"I wish you could stay with me forever. You're like a dream come true. I wish I could watch you grow and become a nice young man," she chuckled softly. "Wouldn't that be something? Me having a child. That is only something I could only dream of." There was a hint of sadness in her tone that had him widened his eyes in surprise.

"No man would ever want me. I'm not beautiful or out going. I can only have a dream lover and dream of a family…" she trailed off as she fell asleep.

Reborn on the other hand laid awake, disbelief coursing through him. What she just said was so absurd and stupid. He knew he had to prove her wrong.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Plz review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Sorry about the wait… it's going to be updating slow cuz u know college and all… Anyway enjoy perverted Reborn!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2:Grown and in bed**

Warmth. That's what she felt. It was surrounding her like a lover's embrace. She haven't felt like this since her father held her in his arms when she was a child. No this was different. It was more personal, more intimate… Opening her eyes slowly, Serena stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She felt a little disoriented; there was heat coming from the side of her that she wasn't use to. Turning slowly, she stared blankly, not really sure if she was still dreaming. She pinched herself.

Yep, she was awake.

She jumped out of bed with a scream. Her eyes were about to pop out of her head as she stared at the man… no… naked sexy man in her bed. He was staring right back at her with a smirk. That smirk had her heart skip a beat. _'Oh sweet Lord give me strength…' _

"Good morning Rena." He greeted casually, seductively.

She exploded. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed?!"

He sat up, making the sheet fall down.

She felt her face heat as she stared at his naked body that was put on display. He was lean, but not skinny. He had muscles but they weren't bulky like some men. But what really got her face turning almost red was the male organ between his thighs. Oh my… It twitched under her gaze and that made her eyes snap back to his face.

There was amusement dancing in his eyes at her embarrassment. "I'm wounded Rena. You forgot about me already." He said.

She glared. "I've never met you sir. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said firmly.

He got up from the bed and started towards her. She widened her eyes, taking a step back. He was like a panther, stalking her around the room. Not to mention she didn't like the look he was giving her, like he was enjoying following her. "Stop following me!" she snapped putting a hand out.

He came close to her, but stopped within an inch of her hand. "Do you really not know who I am?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She stared right back into the ebony pools of his eyes. They looked familiar… like she saw them somewhere… Her eyes widened. "Reborn!"

He smiled. '_Finally she-'_

"What did you do to Reborn you swine?!"

He almost fell over. He could only stare at her in disbelief. _'How stupid could she be?' _Sighing inwardly he moved away from her.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question, what did you do to Reborn?" she questioned glaring at his naked back. Boy did he have a nice back side. Not that she was looking.

He started dressing, covering that nice body.

She was relieve, but also disappointed. She wasn't going to dwell on that emotion. "Hey buster, you didn't-" She cut off as he turned to her dressed in a suit, putting the fedora on his head leaving two curls visible. Her jaw dropped as she stared in disbelief. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing, but she knew in her heart that it was true.

He smirked at her. "Recognize me now?"

Her legs gave out and she fell on her butt. "H-how?" she asked shakily.

He shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." He answered staring at her honey brown thighs. Her shirt had risen up, giving him a nice view of her underwear. He licked his lips. Very nice.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you grew up overnight?" she asked.

"I don't care what you believe as long as it makes you happy. That's what I'm here for." He said, voice husky.

She looked at him, noticing that his eyes were surveying her body with something akin to hungry. Her face heated as she crossed her legs to block his eyes. She felt naked under that gaze and nervous. She never had a guy look at her like she wanted to devour her. Heck she never even had a boyfriend! Her dad scared them all away and also her deep vows to never engage in sexual gratification outside of marriage. So yes, 22 year old Serena was a virgin. "Stop looking at me like that." She snapped trying to be firm, but it was kind of hard on the floor.

He arched an eyebrow, coming back to her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of sapphires. "Like what?" he purred.

"Like you're ready to eat me." She said.

His smirk widened to a devilish pitch. "I want to do more than just eat you. But we're not going to get into that… yet." He said coming towards her and holding out a hand.

She looked at him wearily. A 360 from last night when she felt safe around him. She took his hand and he helped her up, but he didn't let go of her hand. She looked into his eyes and he stared back, letting her observe his face.

He knew she still had doubt; he didn't blame her if he was in same situation, he would've felt the same.

"Are you really Reborn?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yes."

Letting out a sigh, she stepped back from him. "Alrighty then. I'm going to go make some tea and we're going to sit down and talk about how you became an adult so fast." She said moving towards her bedroom door.

"Could you make that coffee?" he asked with a hopeful look.

"Fine." She called over her shoulder before disappearing around the door. She went to the bathroom first to relieve herself, brush her teeth, and wash her face. She then went to the kitchen and started preparing coffee. She then took out the sugar and cream from the cabinets and placed them on the table. On the outside she may look calm, but on the inside she was slowly freaking out. A part of her wanted to believe that this was a dream and she was still sleeping with adorable baby Reborn, but another part of her was… excited.

Like jumping off the walls and breaking your neck excited. She didn't know why and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to find out. Smelling the coffee, signal her that it was done. "Reborn, coffee's ready!" she called.

"I know." He said behind her, making her jump a foot in the air.

She turned with a hand to her heart to glare at him. He was sitting down at the table watching her. "You scared ten years off my life! Don't ever sneak up on me like that." She said trying to calm her galloping heart.

He shrugged unconcern. "You looked like you were distracted so I didn't bother you." Was his answer.

She huffed, taking down some cups before pouring coffee into them and taking them to the table.

He took one, grabbed some cream and put some in there before taking a small sip. His eyes widened before he gave her an approving glance.

She didn't know why that gave her so much pleasure to be on the end of that gaze. It was like she passed some kind of test or something. She took her own sip of coffee after she placed a few sugars inside. "Alright tell me the truth Reborn. How did you grow up so fast?" she asked trying to sound firm. But it wasn't her style.

He smiled faintly. "To tell you the truth I was always an adult. Just in a baby's body." He answered watching her over the rim of his cup.

She widened her eyes. "But that's impossible. There is no way-"

"Have you ever heard of the Acrobaleno curse?" he interrupted her.

She paused, nodding slowly. "But that doesn't explain-" She cut off, understanding passing through her eyes. "So then… you're **the **Reborn?"

He nodded, giving a smirk. "So you heard of me?" He sounded pleased.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who hasn't? But I didn't make the connection at the time. I really thought you were a baby."

Was that disappointment in her voice? He arched an eyebrow. "Are you sad that I'm not a baby?"

She looked away shrugging. "Not really." She answered in a neutral tone.

Amusement danced in his eyes as he stared at her. It would seem she prefer the baby then the adult one. Oh well. He'll just have to prove that he's the same person in either form.

"Anyway, why did the 9th give me the job of babysitting you? You can take care of yourself." She said looking back at him.

"He's worried about you. You've been keeping long hours and stressing your body out lately." He answered looking at the faint stress line around her eyebrows and mouth.

"I'm a maid! Of course I keep long hours." She said defensive.

He snorted. "You only suppose to work 40 hours a week but you've been putting in 60. Almost as much as the 9th. He wants to know why. I want to know why." He said boring into her eyes.

She stuck her nose up. "It's none of your business."

His eyes twitched. She was lucky he liked her. "It's my business, since it is my mission to keep you happy." He said.

"Why do you need to keep me happy? I didn't ask for any of this." She snapped, the stress finally hitting her. She tried to get up, but he was faster, grabbing her hand to keep her there.

"To bad sweetheart. You got me." He said looking into her eyes with a heated look that made her body warm.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

He was silent for a moment. "What you said last night." He started. "It pissed me off that I wanted to prove you wrong."

Confusion shone in her eyes. "What did I say? If it's something offensive I'm sorry." She said.

He shook his head. "No, Rena. You told me that no man would ever want you."

A flush appeared on her face as she looked away from him with embarrassment. "W-well they won't." she murmured.

He growled, tightening his hold on her. "Don't be stupid. How could you say that about yourself?" he growled searing her with his glare.

She glared right back even though she wanted to hide. "It's none of your business!" She tried to get out of his grip, but it was like steel.

"It is my business." He hissed as he literally dragged her across the table and placed her on his lap.

She gasped, eyes widening. She felt his erection digging into her butt.

"I'm the only man that ever seen you naked. Tell me that I'm wrong." He growled when she opened her mouth.

She clamped it shut. He was right and she couldn't deny the truth.

His hands danced across her neck where the pulse was beating fast. "I want you Serena." He whispered making her shiver. "You charmed, bewitched me. I want to possess you, make you mine." His voice was like silk, whispering into her ear like some kind of devil. His hands were caressing her in places that no one ever touched.

"Please… stop…" she murmured her mind a thick haze of pleasure.

"Stop what? Touching you or talking to you?" he asked placing kisses on her neck.

"B-both." She murmured arching her back as his hand gave the slightest touch to her breasts.

He smirked against her mouth. "Why? You don't like my touch?" He cupped her breasts, playing with her nipples as she moaned, arching even more into his touch.

"I…I…" She could barely think, her thoughts were scattered.

"I want to make love with you." He said, squeezing her breasts again.

She froze, pleasure clearing away from her mind and deep anger flowing instead.

He felt the change, before she even said anything.

"Let me go." She said quietly.

He knew he could get her back to her pleasurable state with just a few words and softer caresses, but he didn't want to force her. He slowly let her go and she shot out of his lap.

She was breathing hard as she glared at him. He was breathing hard, she noted. "Don't ever touch me like that again." She snapped.

He sat back in his chair as he looked at her below his fedora. "Why?" he asked simply. He really was curious. He knew she was a virgin, but she seemed willingly in his arms a minute ago.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She wasn't a type of person to let anger cloud her mind. "I firmly believe in no sex before marriage. Not only because of my father, but my deep religion vows. If I end up alone because of it that's my choice." She said in a no sense tone as she shrugged like it was no big deal.

He blinked at her.

She stared back at him with a defiant way to her chin.

He started chuckling. It was a beautiful sound that took her off guard. "You are charming." He said after his laughter die down. His eyes were dancing with humor as he stared at her and she couldn't help it, but blush. He stood up suddenly and took a step towards her.

She took a step back, looking at him with a wary face. "Don't even think about it." She said flatly as her back hit the kitchen sink.

He caged her in, placing each hand on either side of her.

"I mean it Reborn. Get away from me." But her voice sounded weak. Oh dear she was losing her resisted against him. Not good. _'Oh dear Lord give me strength.'_ She prayed.

He leaned down so that he could stare into her eyes without his hat blocking the view. "Marry me." He whispered.

She froze for a moment in surprise before her face went blank. "No." she said flatly.

He smirked at her answer, not the least hurt by her rejection. "So fast? You don't even think about it?"

She snorted. "What's there to think about? I don't know you, you don't know me. It's simple as that."

He moved away and she instantly missed his warmth. "Nothing is ever simple." He said softly, looking away eyes distance. He must've been thinking of another time.

"Sometime it is Reborn." She said softly. "Now it's time for you to leave."

He turned back to her and there was amusement in his eyes once again. "Leave? You were given the order to babysit me."

She shrugged. "Well you're an adult now so you don't need me. Besides I need to work-"

"You forgot that the 9th gave you time." He interrupted her. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off again. "He gave strict orders for everyone not to let you back into the main house until time is up. That goes for me as well and no way would anyone disobey the 9th orders."

She closed her mouth in a tight line as he gave her a grin. She wanted to hit him. "Well you can't stay-"

"Yes I can. 9th orders. Besides I haven't convince you to marry me yet."

**XOXOXOXO**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
